OS: Jalousie
by RanxShin59
Summary: Une nouvelle dispute éclate entre Kogoro et Eri, les rendant froid l'un envers l'autre. Mais lorsque qu'un mystérieux jeune homme tourne autour d'Eri (et de Ran par la même occasion), la jalousie monte pour Kogoro, qui se surpasse pour se débarrasser de ce rival. Jalousie et réconciliation sont au rendez vous ;). Du Kogoro x Eri et un peu de ShinRan


Hola amigos, aigas,

Me voila avec un OS tout frais sur du Kogoro x Eri et un peu de ShinRan.

Au programme : dispute, jalousie et réconciliation ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**OS : Jalousie**_

Pendant une belle nuit calme, dans un beau restaurant, on peut voir des personnes qui mangent, discutent en toute gaieté. Ce restaurant est connu et apprécié pour diverses raisons positives.

"Espèce de sale coureur de jupons !"

Mais il sera bientôt connu pour des raisons moins positives.

"Sale sorcière!"

Finalement, la nuit n'est pas aussi calme qu'elle en a l'air.

"Sale ivrogne"

"Sale femme stupide !"

En effet, tous les clients et personnels de ce restaurant se sont retournés pour voir l'origine de tout ce raffut, qui n'est d'autre qu'un couple qui s'envoient des insultes à tour de rôle et en haussant la voix de plus en plus fort. De ce fait, ils se font de plus en plus remarquer, au grand malheur des deux accompagnateurs de leur table, c'est à dire d'une jeune fille, qui a posé une main sur son visage, tête baissée vers son assiette, désespérée, honteuse et blasée, et d'un petit garçon, qui regarde le couple d'un air blasé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours se passer comme ça ?" demande la jeune fille.

"Je te l'avais dis, Ran-neechan" lui répond l'enfant toujours autant blasé

La dite Ran lève la tête vers ce garçon, avec un regard mauvais. L'enfant déglutit en sentant ce regard, tourne la tête tout doucement et essaye de se rattraper : "Je veux dire ... C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ... C'est ton dixième essai ce mois-ci ... alors pourquoi ça aurait marcher cette fois ci ? ..." tente-t-il.

"Parce que cette fois, j'avais vraiment tout préparé comme il faut ! " dit-elle avec un regard de détermination dans les yeux. "De plus, Conan-kun, ça se passait bien jusque là ... alors pourquoi il fallait ... pourquoi il fallait que ce mannequin choisisse ce soir-là pour venir ici ! Elle n'aura pas pu choisir un autre soir ! " dit-elle en s'enflammant aussi bien au sens littéral qu'au sens propre du terme.

"Elle a quand même le droit de venir quand elle veut" murmure le dit Conan.

Mais pas de chance pour lui, Ran a entendu ce qu'il a dit : " Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?"

"Hein ? Non rien rien ... tu as raison, Ran-neechan" déglutit Conan devant la fureur de son amie.

"Je préfère ça" se calme la jeune fille, en se détournant de son "petit frère" et pour se retourner vers ses parents, qui, ceux-ci haussent le ton de plus en plus, ce qui commence à irriter Ran.

_Il ne faudrait mieux pas que je l'énerve pour l'instant ... il manquerait plus qu'on se dispute en plus de ses parents_, pense Conan se retournant lui aussi vers le couple qui s'envoient toujours des insultes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ran craque et décide de mettre fin au conflit: "Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous vous faites remarquer par tout le monde ! " hurle-t-elle en se levant tout en claquant ses mains sur la table.

Conan surpris par son geste et effrayé, fait un bond dans un geste et manque de tomber et pense : _Là c'est toi qui te fait le plus remarquer_.

Surpris aussi, les parents de la jeune fille, Kogoro Mouri et Eri Kisaki stoppèrent leur dispute pour se retourner vers leur fille. Finalement, c'est sa mère qui reprend plus facilement ses esprits: "Oui tu as raison Ran. Je suis désolé"

Ran souffle, se calme et se rassoit en espérant que le reste du repas se passera pour le mieux et que cette soirée soit un peu sauvée.

Mais Eri Kisaki n'avait pas fini sa phrase : "Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous laisser, Ran, Conan-kun"

Les deux concernés lèvent la tête surpris.

"Mais maman ..."

"Je ne peux rester une minute de plus avec cette homme ! Il m'intoxique mon air" dit l'avocate en se levant.

"Maman !"

"Et toi tu m'intoxique mon espace d'oxygène vital !" réplique le détective endormi

"Papa !"

"Tant mieux ! Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'objection à ce que je m'en aille ! Désolé Ran, on déjeunera ensemble une autre fois ! " termine -t-elle en partant.

"Maman ! Attends ! " dit Ran en se levant pour essayer de la rattraper, mais c'était peine perdue.

"Tss ! Bon débarras !" dit Kogoro

Conan, qui a regardé la scène, blasé, sent tout d'un coup des frissons dans le dos. Et pour cause : Ran, le démon, a surgit derrière son père, plus que furieuse, en levant son poing enflammé.

_Ça__ va barder_, pense Conan en fermant les yeux, terrifié.

Puis, un dernier gros fracas retend après un silence de nuit qu'on peut apprécier dans cette partie du quartier de Tokyo.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une agence de détective, une jeune fille lit un magasine énergiquement. A coté d'elle, un petit garçon, en fait tout autant, mais plus calmement, avec une lueur d'inquiétude en regardant la jeune fille, alors qu'un homme plus âgé, est assis derrière son bureau et regarde la jeune fille avec inquiétude aussi.

"Dis donc Ran, tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?"

Ran ne répond rien pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'elle dit : "Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Pourquoi ça pose un problème, PA-PA ?" le regarde-t-elle méchamment.

"Non ... non aucun" dit son père effrayé et il souffle de désespoir.

Conan, toujours effrayé et inquiet par l'attitude de Ran, souffle aussi en pensant :_ Faudrait vraiment qu'on change d'air ... Tous_.

Soudain, comme sauvé par le gong, le téléphone de l'agence sonne. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournent et monsieur Mouri prend le combiné: "Oui allô ici agence du détective Mouri, j'écoute. ... Ah inspecteur ! ... Quoi ? ... Hmmm ok j'arrive tout de suite ! ", puis il raccroche le téléphone et se lève précipitamment.

Les deux jeunes, qui ont écouté, se lèvent à leur tour pour l'accompagner, Ran voulant surveiller son père et Conan sentant que c'est une affaire. D'ailleurs celui-ci demande : "Tonton, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Un cadavre a été retrouvé près du lieu de travail d'Eri"

"Quoi ?" crient en chœur Conan et Ran.

_Je vois ! Voilà pourquoi il se précipite_, pense Conan en souriant. Puis, il regarde Ran, et est surpris de voir ce sourire sur son visage. Non pas parce qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis quelques temps, ce sourire qu'il aime tant, mais ce sourire est différent de ce qu'il peut voir sur Ran d'habitude. _Ran?_

Quant à Ran, elle pense à autre chose en souriant : _A ce que je vois, il est déjà passé à l'action_.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partent tous les trois vers le lieu du crime en se dépêchant.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent sur les lieux du crime pour y trouver l'inspecteur Megure, Sato et Takagi, ainsi que l'avocate Eri Kisaki et ... un mystérieux jeune homme. En voyant ce jeune homme, Ran sourit, le même sourire qu'à l'agence, ce qui a don d'inquiéter Conan et même le rendre un poil jaloux, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

_Je le savais. C'est bien lui_, pense Ran.

Conan s'arrête un instant et observe Ran. _Que caches-tu Ran ? Et qui cette homme ?_ pense-t-il en sentant sa jalousie grossir.

"Inspecteur Megure" dit Kogoro Mouri en prévenant de sa présence.

"Ah Mouri ! Viens ! "

Quant au maître Kisaki, elle regarde attentivement la scène de crime, accompagné par ce mystérieux homme, jusqu'à qu'elle voit son mari et son humeur change en tout point, ce qui ne tarde pas à remarquer l'homme qui l'accompagne. Il en va de même du côté de Kogoro.

"Kogoro"

"Eri"

Si les deux peuvent avoir des fusils à la place des yeux, ils se seraient tués sur place.

_Aie aie ça commence bien_, pense Conan en s'inquiétant de l'ambiance entre les parents de Ran, mais il s'inquiète d'avantage quand il remarque que cela ne fait rien à Ran de les voir comme cela. Elle garde toujours ce sourire qui l'inquiète d'autant plus. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cache, bon sang?_ pense-t-il oubliant quelques instants la scène de crime.

"Oh monsieur Mouri, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer ! " prend la parole pour la première fois l'accompagnateur de l'avocate.

Le détective se détourne de sa femme pour observer cette homme. C'est plutôt un homme beau, et classe, entre 30 et 35 ans peut être. Il a de beaux cheveux bruns clairs avec de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Son visage est fin et il est plutôt mince, mais aussi musclé. Il porte une chemise blanche à manches courtes avec un pantalon de smoking noir.

"Et vous êtes ?" demande Kogoro.

"Oh que puis je être bête, je ne suis pas présenté, toutes mes excuses, je m'appelle Itashi Okiya, pour votre service"

"Vous êtes un des suspects ?" demande le détective

"Oh non pas du tout ! J'accompagne maître Kisaki dans cette affaire"

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il surpris.

"Oui. Il me seconde maintenant dans mes affaires, comme un assistant. Mais je le compare plutôt comme mon égal, vu ses compétences" prend la parole Eri, en souriant à ce Itashi, qui lui rend son sourire.

_Un assistant ? ,_ pense Conan en s'interrogeant.

_Son égal ?_ pense Kogoro sentant une drôle de sensation l'envahir ... La jalousie ?

"Ça te pose un problème, Kogoro ?" demande Eri en voulant voir sa réaction.

"Pas la moindre ! Tu traînes avec qui tu veux ! " lui répond-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement. "En tout cas, enchanté, Monsieur Itashi Okiya" dit-il en voulant serrer la main de cet assistant, qui lui rendit, mais le détective ne la lâche pas d'aussi tôt et même serre de plus en plus, ce que suit Itashi.

_Ohé ohé ... est-ce qu'il se passe ce que je crois ce qu'il se passe ? _pense Conan, inquiet.

"Ahem" fait l'inspecteur Megure, voulant ramener tout le monde sur le pourquoi ils sont ici. "Bon, si nous commençons, Mouri"

Son intervention a eu l'effet escompté vu que maintenant tout le monde l'écoute attentivement et ont retrouvé leur sérieux. Sauf deux personnes.

"Je vous écoute, inspecteur" dit le détective endormi

"Alors voici, notre victime, Kiroki Nashima, 28 ans, salariée dans une banque, poignardée dans le dos. La victime semble s'être débattue vu la trace sous ses ongles. On a déjà envoyé les analyses au laboratoire. L'heure de la mort est estimée tôt ce matin entre 5h et 6h "

"Qui a retrouvé le corps ?" demande monsieur Mouri

"C'est 3 personnes la-bas. Une collègue et amie de la victime, Aya Manoco, 29 ans, son petit ami, Akira Ninamo, 27 ans, salarié dans une entreprise de téléphonie-mobile, et un de ces ami, Sasei Kikimidol, 28 ans, salarié dans une entreprise de jeux vidéos. D'après leurs témoignages, ils étaient allés boire un verre, hier soir, et ils étaient tous bien soûls, mais surtout la victime, qui a commencé à dire des méchancetés à ses amis, et après l'avoir sermonnée, elle est partie furieuse pour dire de se dessoûler. Ils l'ont cherché plusieurs heures, chacun de leurs côtés sans résultat jusqu'à ce matin." continue l'inspecteur Takagi.

"Je vois ... donc vous avez tous une raison de vouloir sa mort" dit Kogoro dans leur direction.

"Quoi ?! " crient les 3 suspects.

"De plus, ont-ils un alibi ?"

"Pour l'instant, aucun. A l'heure où ils cherchaient la victime, on n'a pu trouver aucun témoin" dit l'inspecteur Sato

"Donc pas d'alibi non plus. Admettez que c'est pas de chance pour vous" continue Kogoro

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Tonton. Ils n'ont pas d'alibi, et apparemment chacun a un mobile pour le meurtre_, pense Conan

"Dites, qu'est-ce que la victime vous a dit pour que vous l'a sermonnez ? " demande Conan

"Le petit garçon a raison. Vous avez dit qu'elle a été méchante, mais qu'a-t-elle dit de si méchant ? " reprend Itashi en faisant un clin d'œil à Conan, ce qui a un don de l'irriter.

"On vous écoute" dit le maître Kisaki.

"Bien je commence" dit Aya Manoco, collègue et amie de la victime. C'est une femme mince avec les cheveux noirs et attachés en queue de cheval. Elle porte de petites lunettes rondes et a des yeux noirs. Elle est de taille moyenne, et porte un tailleur bleu marine. "Pour moi, elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une incapable de prendre soin de moi et que je comptais toujours sur les autres" avec un regard de haine.

"Elle m'a dit que j'étais le pire des petits amis, qu'un bon à rien avec un boulot misérable" dit Akira Ninamo, le petit ami de la victime, avec lui aussi un regard de haine. Il est assez grand, avec un jeans, et un sweat, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Il est mince et un peu musclé.

"Moi, que j'étais la pire chose que ne lui soit arrivé." dit Sasei Kikimidol, ami de la victime. C'est un homme assez classe, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noir, avec le pantalon assorti. Il est grand, et costaud avec les cheveux noirs et courts et des yeux noirs.

"La pire chose ?" demande Itashi et Eri en même temps, ce qui a le don de la faire rougir, ce qui ne manque pas à Kogoro qui s'énerve.

"Sasei est l'ancien petit ami de Kiroki" intervient Aya

"Quoi ?" disent tous les inspecteurs ainsi que le détective Mouri.

"Je vois ! Cela explique beaucoup de choses, n'est ce pas, maître Kisaki ?" dit Itashi

"Oui en effet" lui répond -t-elle

"Comment ça ?" demande Akira

"Ben c'est simple. Vous avez tout simplement chacun un mobile pour la tuer, vu qu'elle vous a tous humilié. Sachant que Monsieur Sasei Kikimidol est l'ancien petit ami de la victime, et sans doute encore amoureux de la victime, vu la façon dont vous vous comportez, je dirai que c'est la victime qui a rompu avec vous, mais vous, vous éprouvez toujours des sentiments à son égard. Donc votre crime aurait pu être passionnel, si vous ne l'avez pas, personne ne l'aura.

Vous, sa collègue et amie de la victime, Aya Manoco, vous êtes amoureuse de Sasei, mais votre amour est impossible, vu que vous savez que Sasei est toujours amoureux de la victime, sans doute vous l'a-t-il dit, et vous aurez pu vouloir discuter avec la victime pour dire de faire perdre espoir à Sasei, qui espérer toujours et encore, elle vous a sans doute renvoyé balader et s'est moquée de vous, en déduisant que vous êtes amoureuse de lui. Et vous aurez pu lui poignarder dans le dos.

Et enfin, Monsieur Akira Ninamo, vous ne devez pas supporter qu'elle se moque de vous comme ça et vous humilie ainsi en public. Ça doit être dénigrant tout ça. Surtout après tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour venir à bout de vos dettes à cause des problèmes de santé de votre mère, qui sans doute en face terminal de sa maladie, et votre amie, qui n'aime sans doute pas sa belle-mère.

Vous voyez. Vous avez tous un mobile pour vouloir la tuer, et pas de chance, aucun alibi, car il ne faut pas vous voiler la face. A l'heure où vous la cherchiez, il n'y aura aucun témoin." dit Itashi en impressionnant tout le monde surtout les suspects qui se demandent comment il a fait pour tout deviné.

"Je suis encore une fois impressionnée par tes compétences, Itashi" sourit Eri, impressionnée.

"Oui. Très impressionnant" sourit Ran, qui prend la parole pour la première fois sur les lieux.

"N'importe qui aurait pu en faire autant" disent en chœur Kogoro et Conan, jaloux par le fait qu'Eri et Ran soit aussi impressionnées par ce frimeur.

"Oh ça, c'est parce que je m'inspire beaucoup de vous, maître Kisaki, de vous et de votre travail. Vous m'inspirez quotidiennement rien que par votre présence" charme Itashi en lui souriant.

En simple réponse, Eri rougit et Kogoro s'énerve d'avantage.

_Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce sale frimeur ! _, pense Kogoro _Je ne vais pas me laisser prendre la vedette et Eri par la même occasion ... quoi comment ça Eri ? Je m'en fous d'Eri ! Non mais attends il fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il s'approche de plus en plus d'Eri ? Et Eri qui ne fait rien ! C'est décidé, c'est moi qui vais gagner et je vais le renvoyer là où il vient, ce sale frimeur !_ pense Kogoro en fulminant de colère.

"Beau discours, mais tout le monde peut savoir ça ! Ça nous désigne pas le coupable ! " dit Kogoro furieux.

_Je suis d'accord avec Tonton ... oh mais attends ! C'est quoi le regard de Tonton ... Serait-il jaloux ? _pense Conan tout se retournant brusquement vers Ran, en pensant comprendre. _Elle a toujours ce même sourire ... Non ne me dis pas que ... Ran qu'est ce que tu as fais ? ... Peu importe ! Je ne vais pas laisser ce sale frimeur l'emporter aussi facilement. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as fais, Ran, mais moi aussi je vais m'en mêler à ma manière_, pense Conan en souriant, ce sourire de détective qu'il affiche quand une affaire lui plaît.

"Tout juste, monsieur Mouri. Mais ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière. Place aux choses sérieuses maintenant." lance Itashi sur un air de défi.

"Je t'attends" lui répond Kogoro.

Cette fois, c'est à Kogoro et Conan que s'ils avaient des fusils à la place des yeux, ils pourraient tuer Itashi, le frimeur intelligent.

Quant à Eri, elle ne comprend pas trop leur réaction et se dirige vers Ran, qui n'a rien dit jusque là.

"Dis, tu comprends à ce qui se passe entre les hommes toi ?"

"Bah qui sait, Maman, qui sait"

"C'est quoi ce sourire que tu affiches depuis tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu es charmée par Itashi"

"Pas encore" sourit Ran

"Ohé ohé Ran ! Il est trop vieux pour toi ! "

"Et toi trop jeune "

"Attends tu dis que je suis vieille ?" commence à s'énerver sa mère

"Non, je dis juste que la suite des événements risque d'être particulièrement intéressante" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le groupe des détectives qui se fusillent du regard.

"Mais de quoi elle parle ?" s'interroge de plus en plus le maitre Kisaki avant de regagner son sérieux pour l'affaire en cours.

"Dis dis, Itashi-kun ! " dit Ran d'une voix impressionnée

Itashi se retourne pour apercevoir Ran: "Oh mais toutes mes excuses jeune demoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu." dit Itashi en lui faisant un baise main.

"En plus d'être super intelligent, vous êtes d'un gentleman" sourit Ran

Conan et Kogoro fulmine de colère. Conan, car il ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme l'approche comme ça, surtout un frimeur comme lui, et Kogoro parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'un homme s'approche de sa fille et en plus ce frimeur, et il ne veut pas que sa fille tombe entre ses griffes de coureur de jupons.

"Fais attention Itashi. C'est à ma fille que tu t'adresses là" intervient Eri avant que deux détectives ne sautent à la gorge d'Itashi.

"Oh ta fille ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si belle. Je suis sure que cette belle plante, qu'elle est déjà, deviendra encore plus magnifique que sa mère" sourit Itashi en faisant un clin d'œil aux personnes désignées, qui celles-ci rougissent à ce compliment.

_Alors là j'ai le choix entre lui faire une prise de judo tout de suite ou mettre mon poing dans sa gueule_, pense Kogoro furieux.

_Alors là j'ai le choix entre lui envoyer un ballon dans sa tronche ou lui casser sa jambe_, pense Conan tout aussi furieux que Kogoro.

"Mais, vous avez une question jolie demoiselle ?" dit Itashi en s'adressant à Ran.

Celle-ci qui est revenue les pieds sur terre lui répond : "Ah oui ! Après votre déduction impressionnante, vous avez une idée du coupable ? " sourit-elle enchantée.

"Oh ! Evidemment ! " charme Itashi.

"Quoi ?" crient les deux détectives. "Non mais ça va pas du tout au boulot ! "

Au moment de dire ça, Conan remarque quelque chose auprès de la victime, il s'approche et l'examine de plus près. C'est caché en dessous d'une racine d'un arbre. Un bijou ? Non. Une chevalière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une chevalière vient faire à un endroit pareil ? Il examine plus attentivement la chevalière et remarque un détail qui allait tout changer dans l'affaire.

_Comme je le pensais, c'est cette personne le coupable_, pense Conan avec un sourire triomphant.

"Et ben moi aussi, je sais qui est le coupable!" crit Kogoro fièrement.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, surpris, surtout Conan, qui pense en souriant: _Ah ben finalement, ce rival permet de motiver, Tonton_.

"C'est vous, mademoiselle Aya ! " désigne du doigt Kogoro l'endormi.

"Hé ? " fait Conan en faisant des petits yeux surpris.

"Moi ?" panique la "coupable"

"Oui ! Vous êtes amoureuse de monsieur Sasei, mais lui ne vous aime pas et aime plutôt la victime ! Mais celle-ci sort avec monsieur Akira ! Vous voulez donc faire en sorte que monsieur Sasei l'oublie, donc pour ça vous êtes aller voir la victime, mais elle s'est moquée ouvertement de vous et de votre amour, alors vous avez décidé de la tuer ! "

"Mais non c'est faux ! "

"Vous niez avoir des sentiments pour monsieur Sasei ?"

"Euh ... c'est à dire ... "

"Aya ..." dit Sasei

_C'est pas vrai _pense Conan en plaquant sa main contre son front.

Mais au moment où il allait intervenir, c'est Ran qui intervient : "Mais papa, c'est aussi valable pour monsieur Sasei, non ? Et de même pour monsieur Akira ? D'après ce que Itashi-kun a dit, qu'ils ont plus ou moins tous les trois un mobile passionel, non ?"

"Ran a raison, Kogoro. A moins, que tu n'es une preuve inculpant la culpabilité de mademoiselle Aya." dit Eri en prenant son sérieux d'avocate.

"Oui ... bien sûr ... je ... " cherche désespéremment Kogoro.

Itashi, qui a suivi la scène jusque là, sourit et dit : "Bon alors, je suppose que c'est à moi d'entrer en scène".

_Pas question ! _pensent les deux détectives.

"Hé minute ! J'ai pas fini ! " interromp Kogoro ne voulant pas se faire rabaisser par ce frimeur.

_Ohé ohé ... il s'enfonce de plus en plus ... bon il est temps que j'interviens moi, _pense Conan en souriant.

"Alélé ! Tonton, t'as vu ce que j'ai trouvé ! " dit Conan en s'approchant de Kogoro

"De quoi tu te mêles toi ? " réplique Kogoro en voulant le frapper, mais le loupe.

"Mais regarde ! J'ai trouvé ça près du corps de la victime" dit-il en tendant sa main.

"Près du corps de la victime ? C'est quoi ? Une chevalière ? Et que veux tu que ... "

"Dites Itashi-kun vous avez une chevalière aussi ? " intervient Ran

"Une chevalière ? "

"Oui. Comme un homme classe comme vous, ça serait encore plus classe" sourit Ran

_Ran_, _t'es une génie_, pense Conan en souriant.

"Oh oui, Ran-neechan a raison. Et puis, j'ai vu qu'à la télé, les gens classes ont des chevalières où ils pourront mettre les initiales de leurs petites amies" dit Conan en mode enfant.

Soudain, un flash apparait devant les yeux de Kogoro, comme la solution de tout ce mystère.

"Tu regardes de drôles émissions, Conan-kun" dit l'inspecteur Sato, qui s'était tut jusque là, attendant les déductions du détective.

Pour simple réponse, Conan fait un sourire d'enfant.

"C'est exact. Une chevalière est porté souvent par les hommes classes, n'est-ce pas monsieur Sasei ?" dit Kogoro en le regardant.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ... comment je le saurai ?"

"Tout simplement car cette chevalière vous appartient. Et il y a vos initiales, ainsi que celle de la victime à l'intérieur. "

Sasei prend une expression d'horreur et essaye de se défendre: "Je ... je l'avais perdu ... C'est sans doute Kiroki qui l'avait et elle a du la faire tomber quand elle s'est fait tué"

"Vous dites que vous l'avez perdu ?"

"Oui c'est exact" dit Sasei à moitié sur de lui.

"Moi je vais vous dire plutôt comment ça s'est passé: la victime était soûle, mais vous vous savez où elle allait pour se déssoûler, donc vous l'avez rejoint et vous l'avez supplié de vous donner une deuxième chance, étant toujours amoureux d'elle, mais elle vous a rejeté. Furieux, vous l'avez poignardé dans le dos, elle s'est débattu de vous, et c'est là que vous avez perdu votre chevalière, qui a glissé jusqu'à sous les racines de cette arbre. Cette chevalière qui était autrefois la preuve de votre amour est aujourd'hui la preuve de votre culpabilité" dit Kogoro.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! N'importe qui aurait pu le faire !" rétorque "le coupable"

"Autre preuve : sur la chevalière il y a des traces de griffures, et sous les ongles de la victime, on a retrouvé des substances qu'on a fait analyser au laboratoire et je suis sur, qu'il y a des traces sur vous ... sous vos manches. " continue Kogoro.

Sasei regarde le détective horrifié.

"Veuillez monter vos manches" dit l'inspecteur Takagi.

En voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, Takagi le fait et comme l'a dit monsieur Mouri, des griffures qui peut être commis par la victime sont sur ses bras.

"Je l'aimais ... je l'aimais de tout mon coeur ..." dit il, tête baissée. " Mais elle ... elle me rejetait comme un objet après fin d'utilisation ... elle était la pire personne qu'on peut rencontrer" dit-il furieux

Soudain, une gifle le frappe de plein fouet.

"Mademoiselle Aya ! " dit l'inspecteur Sato

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Tu ne sais rien, alors ne dis pas de telles choses. Tu ne sais pas tout ! C'est à cause de ses parents. Tu sais qu'ils ont une forte réputation, et ils ne t'aimaient pas. Pour toi, elle a rompu et est sorti avec Akira, que ses parents ont choisi à sa place, mais c'est toi qu'elle a toujours aimé" pleure Aya

"Tu mens !" crie Sasei

"Non elle a raison, Sasei." intervient Akira

"Attends tu étais au courant ?"

"Oui. Je suis au courant de tout depuis le début. Et si des fois, elle est désagréable comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle est malheureuse. C'est triste, mais c'est comme un mariage arrangé, où personne n'est heureux."

Le meutrier n'arrive pas à y croire et s'écroule par terre en pleurant et hurlant le nom de celle qui a aimé, avant d'être emmener au poste de police par les inspecteurs.

"Alors là, Kogoro, tu m'as impressionnée" dit Eri.

"Oui, moi aussi. Ce n'était peut être pas Kogoro l'endormi, mais c'était tout aussi impressionnant. Je ne suis pas de taille." dit Itashi en souriant.

"Alors oui justement j'ai deux mots à te dire : de un, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! Mouahahahahahah" rit Kogoro avec son rire débile, ce qui blasent sa fille Ran, sa femme, en voyant sa stupidité et Conan, qui pense qu'il a tout gaché.

"Et de deux" reprend-t-il avec sérieux "Ne t'approches ni de ma fille, ni d'Eri, tu m'entends. Si tu l'approches encore, je ne t'humilierai pas seulement, mais je te refais ton portrait, est-ce clair ?" dit-il menaçant.

Itashi le regarde surpris, puis dit : "Le message est très clair". Puis, il s'éloigne, ainsi que Conan et Ran, qui comprend le message.

"Kogoro ... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça comme ca ? Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'a pas plut, mais toute de même " demande Eri, rougissant.

"Je n'ai pas supporter que cet homme, ce sale frimeur, ce coureur de jupons te tourne autour comme ça"

"Kogoro ... serais-tu jaloux?"

"Moi jaloux ? "

"Ca en a tout l'air"

"Eh bien ... Oui peut etre ... je ..."

Mais, il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase, puisque Eri a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Merci ..." murmure-t-elle

"Eri ..." murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser " Je dois dire que tes baisers m'ont manqué"

"Tais toi et embrasse moi, mon détective"

C'est bien la première fois que Kogoro Mouri est aussi docile envers sa femme, puisqu'il l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Plus loin, plusieurs personnes observent la scène et sourient du résultat tant attendu.

"Yo, Ran ! "

Ran et Conan se retournent et alors que Ran sourit, Conan sent sa colère revenir à grands pas.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, lui ?_, pense-t-il prêt à en découdre.

"Salut Itashi-kun" sourit toujours autant Ran.

_Salut ?_ pense Conan en s'interrogeant

"Alors, ça te va comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas trop fait ?" demande Itashi en souriant

"Oui c'est parfait. Tout c'est passé exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Tu as été parfait, Itashi" rit Ran.

"Ravi d'avoir pu de rendre ce service, je me suis bien amusé"

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde"

Itashi rit puis, fait un dernier baise main, à Ran et s'en va : "A très bientôt, j'espère."

"Tu t'en vas déjà ?"

"Oh tu sais, je pense que ta mère est entre de bonnes mains" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Et si tu as besoin de rendre un autre homme jaloux, appelle moi surtout. Notamment ce cher lycéen détective, dont tu m'as parlé"

_Trop tard, tu l'as déjà fait, enfoiré_, rougit Conan, énervé.

"Je ne me retiendrai pas alors" fait Ran avec elle aussi un clin d'œil.

"J'espère de revoir vite. Au revoir Ran-chan"

"Au revoir et merci Itashi-kun"

Conan, qui n'a rien dit jusque là, pose une question qui lui brûle les lèvres: "Ran-neechan, tu connais cet homme ?"

"Une vieille connaissance" sourit-elle à Conan

"Et ? ..." meurt d'envie en savoir plus Conan.

"Bah je n'ai pas grande chose à dire, juste une vieille connaissance" sourit toujours Ran avec une pointe de mystère.

_Ok, tu n'as pas envie de me le dire, c'est pas grave, je vais bien finir par le découvrir_, pense Conan machiavéliquement.

"N'empêche, ça a fini par marcher" dit Conan pour changer de sujet.

"Je te l'avais bien dit non" dit Ran en gardant ce sourire incrusté à son visage.

Conan la regarde quelques instants puis dit: ""Ran-neechan, tu es magnifiquement diabolique"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles" sourit Ran plus qu'heureuse.

FIN

* * *

Alors alors ? :)


End file.
